Final Fantasy - A Summoner's Legacy
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Ten years since Yuna defeated Sin & brought the Eternal Calm. Though she ended up losing Tidus, she gained the strength to continue on with the birth of her Shinning Sun Haruki & Gentle Moon Yuzuki. Now when an old enemy returns to finish what he stared, & with everyone's lives in the balance, The twins must rely on their own strength to bring back the light of hope to Spira.


**I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, other then the story line, the plot, and the OC Characters of the next generation. Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **OC Characters - (All of which are mine other then Vidina, who was born during Final Fantasy X-2 as well as Auron's daughter Chuami)**

 **Yuzuki "Yuzu or Zu-Zu" meaning Gentle Moon -Daughter of Yuna and Tidus and younger twin to Haruki. She has long light brown hair, with side bangs off to one side just like her mother that reaches past her shoulders, and a mixture of blue and green eyes. She is very kind hearted like her mother and follows in her mother's footsteps in order to become the best summoner she can. She like her twin brother Haruki is ten years old at the start of journey. She is very quiet and reserved, and has an outfit similar to her mother, but just in colors of blue, purple, and silver.**

 **Haruki "Haru or Ru-Ru" Meaning Shinning Sun - Son of Yuna and Tidus and older twin to Yuzuki. He is very much like his dad from his bleach blonde hair to his personality. He also has the same mix of blue and green eyes like Yuzuki, however, unlike his sister who is more quiet and reserved, Haruki is very much like his father, and even weilds his father's sword the Brotherhood in battle. He fights to protect his twin and will do anything to protect her at any cost. He also is on opposite terms with Auron's daughter Chuami**

 **Neikan - Son of Lenne and Shuyin who is thirteen years old. He has blonde hair like his father and yet has hazel eyes that change color with his mood. He has such hatred toward Spira for letting his parents down after they were killed, and is the second main antagonist in the story.**

 **Vidina -Son of Wakka and Lulu. He has his dad's spiky red hair and blue eyes. He excels in both blitzball as well as black magic like his mother. He is the best friend of Yuna's twins as well as Yuzuki's guardian. Although he is younger then both of them, he still cares a great deal for his friends. He is eight years old.**

 **Mirai "Mia- Named for lightning due to her mother conquring her fear of the Thunder Planes, she is the daughter of Rikku and Gippal, who is the cousin of Yuna's twins. She is the same age as one year younger then Vidina at age seven. She is very energetic and upbeat much like her mother was and cares very deeply for her cousins, who she loving calls "Ru-Ru and Zu-Zu" childhood nicknames much like her mother called Yuna, "Yunie." She wears the same outfit her mother wore in Final Fantasy X, only her shirt is purple instead of orange. She also has a pet leopard fiend that she names Raiga which means Thunder Fang.**

 **Chuami - Auron's long lost daughter and at 17 is the eldest of the group. She can at times be rude but deep down is rather kind hearted especially toward the twins, who she looks after very fiercly and dosen't take too kindly to the Guado or to the people of Yevon due to what has happened with Seymour.**

 **Mariko -Daughter of Wakka and Lulu and younger sister to Vidina. She has black hair like her mom with her dad's blue eyes. She is two years old, making her the youngest of the next generation. She tends to have a temper and sometimes black magic frails out of her due to her lack of emotion control and young age.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Shinning Sun & Gentle Moon **

A warm breeze swept through the sand allowing it to tickle her toes as they breeze swept past her cheeck lightly brushing back a soft strand of her long hair, and Yuzuki couldn't help but try not to cry as tears began to pool in her ocean green eyes the moment she began to think about her father. Although her mother had told her stories of her adventures on her pilgrimage as a summoner along with her cousin Rikku, a man by the name of Sir Auron who had also served as a guardian to her father Braska, and also of course there was Kimhari Ronso, Wakka and Lulu as well, and of course there was one person among their mother's group of friends and guardians that stood out the most.

Their father Tidus the star player of the Zanarkand Abes was how their mother had refered to him who was the bravest among them and was the one person who kept their mother going throughout her journey. If it hadn't been for him Yuzuki and Haruki both knew that their mother wouldn't have had the strength needed to go on ahead and defeat Sin. Now as a whirlpool of sadness welled up within Yuzuki's heart, she knew it was because of her father and how the twins longed to see their father for the first time, and to see their mother happy just like before.

Just then a loud sound began to wiz in the air as Yuzuki turned around just in time to see the sight of a blue blitzball flying through the air only to be caught by the sight of her twin brother Haruki with his spiky blonde hair hanging in his eyes as he ran to catch the blue ball that was flying past his head.

"I got it!" Haruki called as he landed on his side at Yuzuki's feet with a thud as he hit the sand. Then stood up and turned around to face her.

"Sorry sis," He said sheeplishly. "guess V and I thought we were alone." He then gestered over to the sight of Lulu and Wakka's son Vidina who raced over to them.

"Nice Catch Haru!" He cheered as the two of them slapped each other a high five.

Yuzuki sighed and stood up so that she stood the same height as her brother.

"Is mommy still in the temple?" She asked trying to hide the sadness in her voice as her brother nodded. "Yeah, Aunt Lulu says she's been in there since dawn."

Yuzuki hung her head at this news and Haruki immediatly could sense the turmoil of emotions within his sister. Setting the blitzball down on the ground at his feet, he then gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him. "Mom's gonna be okay." He said softly. "Trust me. She'll be okay."

Yuzuki was about to answer when a sudden loud booming sound suddenly struck the ground causing everything to rumble hard like an earthquake.

"What was that?" Vidina asked as Haruki hung on to his sister to keep her from falling over. "Let's go and check it out." Haruki replied nodding toward Vidina who nodded in response with determination.

"Come on Yuzu." He said as he grabbed on to his sister's hand as the three of them began to make the long jog from the beach back to village where they were immediatly greeted by the sight of monsters, and people armed with guns fighting against them.

"What in Yevon's name is going on here?" Vidina asked shaking his head in disbelief. "This isn't supposed to happen."

Looking around, the twins couldn't catch a glimpse of their mother anywhere and a sinking feeling of fear began to settle into the pits of their stomachs as all they could see was a row of monsters in front of them ranging in all shapes and sizes from flying ones to armoured ones.

"What do we do?" Came the soft timid voice of Haruki's sister from behind him as he continued to hold on to her hand with a look of anger now shimering in his blue-green eyes. He looked around to see people in armour fighting off the monsters with weapons that appeared to be guns and swords, but their attacks didn't seem to have little to no effect.

* * *

At that exact moment, the children caught sight of Vidina's parents rushing outside from their place within the village both with determind looks upon their faces as Lulu held her youngest child Mariko in her arms while Wakka held a shimmering blitzball under his arm. "This is nuts ya?" He asked looking at his wife who nodded in agreement. "Why are fiends here? The calm was supposed to last forever. this shouldn't be happening."

It was at that exact moment that Lulu turned her head and laid eyes on her son and the twins. "Kids get inside the temple." She ordered while handing Mariko to Vidina. "You'll be safe in there the fiends can't get inside the sacred ground of the temple."

"What about mom?" Haruki asked eagerly. Lulu was about to respond but one of the fiends began charging toward them and in one fluid motion Lulu cast a bio spell upon it to weaken it. "No tme for questions now ya?" Came Wakka's voice as he charged up his blitzball, just do as Lu says and get to the temple. Your mother's already there."

"We'll hold them off just get to the temple." Lulu said as she cast another spell toward the fiends this time one of thunder which blasted one of the flying fiends backward with a surge of lightning. Vidina started running on ahead which Haruki still holding onto his twin's hand starting running behind him all the while worried that something terrible was happening to their mother.

* * *

The ground beneath their feet rumbled once again like an earthquake this time much harder then before the moment they reached the steps to the temple, when Yuzuki suddenly felt her hand slipping from her brother's. "Hang on Yuzu!" Haruki called trying to hold on tighter to her hand, but it was useless as their grip on each loosened and Yuzuki felt herself falling down the steps where an armored fiend stood over her ready to kill, but moments before it could touch her, a blast of magic shot out of nowhere and sent the fiend flying back away from her.

Turning her head in the midst of all the chaos that ensued, she could now see a tall man with long blue hair and purple eyes with markings on her face that reminded her of the people of the guado. At first she wasn't sure what to make of him, but it was at that exact moment that she caught a glimpse of her mother lying on the ground unconscious, with her summoning wand lying beside her. Her eyes filled up instantly with tears while she heard the voice of her twin calling out, "Mom!"

The man didn't respond as he bent down and scooped up their mother in his arms, just as Haruki now with armed with a blue sword in hand started charging toward the unknown intruder, but Vidina held out a hand to stop him. "Let me go V! He's got my mom!" Haruki called out angrily, but at that moment, the man took a look at the twins and then started chuckling in amusment. "Pity that the Fayth decided to grant him such a valid reward for being the offspring of Sin."

The thought of Sin washed over and over inside each othe children's heads as they tried to process what they had just heard. They had heard stories growing up about how Lady Yuna, mother of the twins, and daughter of High Summoner Braska defeated Sin and brought forth the Eternal Calm, a time of peace that was supposed to last forever, and now had gone horribly wrong.

Now Yuzuki couldn't help but feel like everything was somehow resting on her shoulders, as she was Yuna's daughter and the one with enough potential to save her mother, but could she do it? Would have enough strength to carry on if something had happened to her? Those words kept flowing back and forth through her mind like a never ending waterpool as her vision started to grow cloudy and dim. The last thing she heard was the concerned voice of her brother calling her name followed by the haunting image of seeing the blue haired man disappering slowly along with her mother in his arms as they both vanished in a swirl of pyreflies.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...More to come soon, but I hope you all enjoyed reading and are interested in finding out more. As I've stated every character of the next generation other then Vidina and Chuami are all mine. Also if you have any suggestions of what characters you would like to see within the story feel free to PM me and let me know. Other then that as I've stated hope you enjoyed reading and are looking forward to the next chapter which will be up as soon as I can get it. **


End file.
